1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to converting an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog camera that supports a television broadcast standard such as a national television system committee (NTSC) standard or a phase-alternating line (PAL) standard has low resolving power due to the restriction of the television broadcast standard and a charge-coupled device (CCD) sensor included in the analog camera that has a low resolution. As a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor having high resolving power has become commonly used, it is necessary to develop a camera having high resolving power and complying with the NTSC standard or the PAL standard. When a camera system captures a high-resolution image, a transmission device for processing high-resolution image data and a display device for reproducing the high-resolution image data have to be additionally installed in order to transmit and reproduce the high-resolution image.
However, since a transmission device is part of an image transmission system that is already widely installed in order to transmit analog image data, it is difficult to install an additional transmission device for processing high-resolution image data. Also, it is time consuming and costly to replace display devices that are already widely installed and comply with an analog television broadcast standard with display devices complying with a digital television broadcast standard.
Accordingly, there is a demand to develop a technology of receiving high-resolution image data that is generated by a camera and storing or reproducing the high-resolution image data while using a transmission device and a display device that are already installed to transmit analog image data according to an analog television broadcast standard.